


Poughkeepsie is not just a Safe Word

by heylittleangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, Hypothermia, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Sharing a Bed, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: The one where Sam thinks Dean's in danger just because he said he found a case in Poughkeepsie and Dean and Cas have to share a bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my first longish fic ever, I had the idea of thinking in how Sam would react if Dean actually found a case in Poughkeepsie.  
> A big thanks to raiseyourpinky (https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiseyourpinky/profile) for making this work and helping me with everything. I owe most of the fic to you.

 

 

Sam is out with Cas, doing some shopping for groceries when Sam’s phone rings. He picks it up and sees ‘Dean’ on the caller, so he answers it.

“Dean, I won’t forget the pie, I promise.”

Dean scoffs, “It wasn’t what I called for, Sammy, but as you brought it up, which makes me think you would have forgotten if I hadn’t called, don’t forget my pie. And don’t you think about bringing cake, it’s not close enough.”

Sam rolls his eyes and laughs, “Will you ever let that go?”

“Of course not, I don’t even know why you ask it, bitch.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “Jerk. Anyway, why did you call then?”

“I found a case, thought we should check it out, so I decided to call you and say to bring food for the road.”

“Yeah, Dean, of course.” Sam picks an apple, looking it closer, “Where’s the case?”

“Poughkeepsie.”

Sam’s heart stops for a second. “Whe… Where?”

“Poughkeepsie. Damn Sammy, are you going deaf already?” Dean laughs. “Anyway, get food for the road and then come back, I’ll pack everything so when you two get here we will be ready to go.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam stammers, “We’ll be home soon.”

Dean hadn’t even finished hanging up but Sam’s already dragging Cas, who was looking at some cereals, to get out of the store.

Cas tries to follow Sam without stumbling on his feet, “Sam, what is it? We didn’t even buy the food.”

“Dean’s in trouble, Cas.”

Cas’s eyes widen, “What? Did he say that? What happened?”

“I don’t know yet,” Sam opens the car, “but Dean said Poughkeepsie and that means he’s in danger, so we need to get back to the bunker as soon as possible.”

Cas enters the car, “Of course, we should get there quickly.”

Sam turns the engine on and punches the gas pedal, not worrying about any speed limits until they get to the bunker.

*

 

When they get to the bunker, they open the door with their weapons ready to kill anyone or anything that may be in there. They look around them and don’t see anything so they walk towards the kitchen. They hear a soft humming coming from there. Sam gestures to Cas to go for one side while he goes for another.

They approach the kitchen’s door quietly, Sam with his gun raised and ready to shoot and Cas with his blade ready to stab anything that may be in his way. When Sam gets next to the door, he takes a look inside and sees Dean sitting on the table, apparently okay, with his laptop and a mug of coffee on the table in front of him.

Sam looks around the room and then at the door to see if there aren’t any traps there. When he doesn’t find any, he decides to call Dean.

“Dean? Are you okay?”

Dean turns, smiling, “Hey, yeah, I’m good, why?” he sees the gun on Sam’s hand and the angel blade on Cas’s and raises an eyebrow. “Are you guys okay? I mean, not for nothing but it seems like you’re trying to hunt something or trying to kill me and I really hope it’s not the latter because I’m not a real fan of dying.”

Cas looks around the room, raising an eyebrow (why does he have to learn so much from Dean?), “You’re not in danger?”

“What? No, why would I be? Nothing can get in the bunker or at least nothing should.”

Sam lowers his gun, “But you said Poughkeepsie. Why would you say it if you’re not in danger?”

“Uh, because I actually found a case there, Sammy?” Dean stops and stares at Sam. “Wait, you really thought I was in danger, just because I said Poughkeepsie?”

Sam shrugs, “Well, yeah, how the hell was I supposed to know that you weren’t in danger?”

Dean laughs, “Oh, Sammy, I can’t believe you. I said I found a case. I wouldn’t say that if I was in danger, I would have found another way to say it, exactly so not to mess things up if there was ever a case there.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “I’m sorry, Dean, next time I’ll ask more clearly if there’s someone trying to kill you. Even better, I’ll ask to speak with the freaking person who's is holding you hostage, what do you think?” Sam leaves the room, muttering to himself how his brother is an idiot.

Dean just laughs more, almost falling off the chair. When he’s finally able to control his laughter, he looks at Cas. “I should’ve called you, man.”

Cas puts his blade back in his sleeve and sits beside Dean. “Well, maybe, but I’m glad to know there’s nothing endangering your life.”

“Yeah, well, I’m happy too, even though I didn’t know there could be something.” he laughs again. “So, did you guys bring food? Everything’s packed already, so we can go.”

Cas scratches his neck (another habit picked up from Dean), “No, actually. After Sam finished your call, he dragged me to the car and we got here as fast as we could.”

Dean stared at Cas, “What? Damn it, we’ll have to get food on the way then.” Dean stands up, stretching his back (and Cas does his best not to stare at the part of his abs that appears). “Do you have to get anything to take on the road? I got clean clothes for all of us and packed the car with everything we may need. I can fill you guys in on the case in the car.”

Cas stands up too, “I don’t think I need anything more. Should I go and get Sam?”

Dean nods, “Yeah, and tell him to hurry up since we’ll get late to go so we can get food.” he pats Cas’s shoulder and leaves him alone in the kitchen.

Cas sighs and goes to get Sam because he doesn’t need to stay the whole drive to Poughkeepsie hearing Dean complain more than he already will.

*

After they did the shopping (with Dean complaining and making fun of Sam the entire time), they finally get on the road to Poughkeepsie, which is a day drive from Kansas. They will stop at Indianapolis, which is eleven hours from Kansas, for the night and then drive the rest to Poughkeepsie. Dean said he would be fine to drive straight there, but Sam said that they were too old to do stuff like that (Cas could hear Dean saying that he wasn’t old under his breath, but he didn’t argue with his brother).

Dean gave his tablet to Sam, with all the news he read on the case, “So, I found that three people died in the same area near a want-to-be forest. They were found without blood or heart in the body, so the police are saying it’s an animal attack, but we should go to the morgue there to make sure if there were bites or anything.”

Sam looks up from the tablet to Dean, “But what feeds on blood and hearts?”

Dean shrugs, “I don’t know, maybe vampires and werewolves decided to make a deal and each get what it wants, I have no freaking clue.”

Cas rests his arms on the front seat, his head between Sam and Dean, “Any witnesses?”

Dean points at one of the news on the tablet, “One, but he says he didn’t see anything, but I don’t know, it seems like they left something out from the article, so we should probably talk to him, see if there’s anything useful he can tell us.”

Sam nods, “Okay, so we go to the station, see what they know and then I can head to the morgue to check on the bodies and you guys can talk to the witness.”

“Good enough for me.” Dean looks at Cas through the rearview mirror, “What do you think, buddy?”

“I believe it’s a good plan but I do think we should go after a good night’s sleep, not the day we arrive there. We will probably arrive there late.”

Dean raises an eyebrow at him, “What, you think we’re old too? C’mon, what is it with you two today? First, you think I’m dying and now you’re saying we’re old. You two took the day to be weird?”

Sam laughs and punches Dean’s shoulder, “Shut up, Dean. And you should let go of me thinking you were in danger, okay? Jesus, how long are you going to keep talking about it?”

Dean smirks, “Oh Sammy, do you not know me at all?”

Sam groaned, “Unfortunately, I do.”

Dean smiles again, giving a look at Cas, who gives a small smile at Sam’s annoyance and then hits the gas pedal a little more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you Isis for betaing the chapter for me. ;)

  

 

When they finally arrive at Indianapolis (“C’mon Sam, we don’t have to stop every ten miles for you to pee, do we?”), they stop at the Red Roof Inn. Sam goes to check them in and Dean and Cas grab their bags.

Sam comes back with their key (“Key? Sam, key singular?”) and they go to the room. When they open the door there are two doubles, a mini kitchenette, a table, and a bathroom.

Sam, like the little shit he is (at least according to Dean), jumps on one of the beds, laying starfish alike, a clear sign that he won’t be the one sharing the bed. “Just in case it’s not clear enough, you two will share,” Sam says, muffled by the bed.

Dean sighs, and when he passes Sam’s leg, he gives it a punch, just enough force for Sam to complain, and puts his bag on one side of the bed. “We’re two mature adults, Sam, we can share.”

Sam raises his head instantly, with narrowed eyes, “Yeah, right. You, mature. Uhu, Dean.”

Dean throws a pillow on Sam, “Shut up, Sammy.”

Cas only rolls his eyes at the childish brothers, with a little smile on his lips, and puts his duffle on the other side of the bed. “We should go get something to eat before going to sleep.”

Dean nods excitedly, “Yeah, food, it’s always a good idea.” he pats Sam’s leg. “C’mon, hurry up, I’m starving.”

Cas smiles, “And when are you not hungry, Dean?”

Dean shrugs, “True, but that doesn’t stop me from wanting to eat. C’mon, let’s go.” he gives Cas’s arm a pat, takes the keys to the Impala and leaves the room.

Cas follows him with a fake annoyance face and Sam goes not long after, locking the door.

*

They go to a diner (what a surprise!). Dean and Cas get a burger and Sam gets the healthiest thing there is on the menu. They discuss the case, making a list of what could be that they are hunting. They don’t come up with lots of ideas since there aren’t lots of monsters that feed on blood and heart. Sam and Cas decide to give a look at some lore and on the history of the city and see if something like that happened before.

They stay at the diner long enough to eat and then go back to the motel, since they’re all tired (“I thought you said you could handle the whole drive straight to there, Dean.” “Shut up, Sam.”)

Dean calls dibs on the bathroom when they get back and Sam lets Cas go after since Sam’s the one who’ll be sleeping alone.

After Dean and Cas are ready to sleep and Sam’s in the bathroom, it gets a little awkward. They lay down, a safe space between them, each on their sides, but the awkwardness is so strong it could be cut with a butter knife, and they try not to think about the other laying just inches away.

When Sam comes out of the bathroom, they pretend to be asleep and Sam doesn't bother to try and talk to them, especially Dean, so he just turns the lights off.

Cas does his best not to move a lot, even though he feels restless and just wants to keep turning until he finds a comfortable position to try to sleep. He can feel Dean’s warmth radiating and Cas wants nothing more than to turn to him and get that warmth for him but he knows Dean will probably freak out and Cas doesn’t want to lose Dean’s friendship. He always found Dean’s sleep to be relaxing, especially when Cas was still an angel and could help keep the nightmares away from Dean’s mind. But now it’s just making Cas feel useless and worried, one for not being able to watch over Dean and two for not being able to bury his feelings and just go to sleep. Castiel just hopes that Dean gets a better night of sleep than he will.

Dean does not get a good night of sleep. The knowledge of Cas beside him, peaceful and relaxed, probably in a deep sleep already while Dean is staring at the ceiling like an idiot, pretending that is totally normal for two friends to share a bed, is not helping Dean to fall asleep, it’s just making him grow anxious as the time goes by. Damn, Cas pulled Dean out of Hell and Dean can’t even sleep next to the guy? It’s not that big of a deal, it’s just some nights and they are both adults who don’t need to feel weird about it. It’s probably all on Dean’s mind but he feels something unlocking on him and trying to reach the surface of his mind. Dean knows he can’t let whatever it is trying to do that to reach its destination but he doesn’t know what it can be. How the hell Dean manages to complicate everything, even when he doesn’t know what is making him do that?

They both stay up for a long time before being able to finally fall asleep, only to get their dreams full with the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always find me on tumblr as gii-heylittleangel


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

When Dean wakes up in the next morning, he notices an unusual weight on his chest, but is so nice and warm that he doesn’t even open his eyes yet, just enjoys the quiet, peaceful time before he realizes that there shouldn’t be a weight on his chest and that he shared the bed with Cas. He almost prays, while he slowly opens his eyes, to be just the covers, but when he sees a mess of dark hair on his chest he knows it’s Cas. He looks to the bed Sam’s using and sees that his brother’s still asleep.

He lets a relieved sigh past his mouth and tries to find a way to take Cas out of him but without waking him. Dean slowly takes his arm from Cas’s hip and stays still to see if Cas will move. There isn’t even a slight difference on the ex-angel’s breath (“Wow, that is some heavy sleep he has.” Dean thinks). Dean then starts to push Cas gently off of him, while moving around to make it faster, doing his best not to make any noise or disturb Cas’s or Sam’s sleep. Dean definitely doesn’t need to hear that he cuddled with his best friend at night. That is just weird.

When Dean’s finally able to put Cas entirely on the bed, he does his best to get out of the bed easily and silently. When he’s finally able to breathe without worrying that someone will wake up, he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth, piss and change his clothes. When he’s done, both are still asleep. Dean would be worried if he hadn’t seen the clock and noticed that was just after 5 AM. He decides to get an early start and go out to get breakfast and then bring some coffee and food to the two so they could get on the road soon.

Yeah, coffee sounds good. And it’s exactly what Dean needs to not act weird around Cas after. Sounds like a great idea.

*****

Okay, so the caffeine didn’t work.

Dean still acted weird around Cas so he did his best to keep his mouth shut, which was hard. Cas didn’t seem to remember that he cuddled Dean like a friggin’ octopus during the night, and Dean intends on keeping things like that. After Dean arrived and woke Cas up (which was harder than killing a dragon), Dean practically dragged Sam and Cas to the car before they had their breakfast, saying that they could eat in the car.

Sam eyed Dean suspiciously, “Dude, what is going with you? Did you get any sleep last night?”

Dean closes the trunk a little too hard and turns to face Sam, “Yeah, I slept like a freaking baby, man. I just want to get to Poughkeepsie soon, okay? Less time on the road, more time to solve the case and stop the killing, huh?” Dean doesn’t wait for an answer and gets in the car, starting her engine.

Sam sighs, rolling his eyes, and gets in the car. “Fine, I’ll pretend I buy it. So, we should do some research and read everything to get there prepared, right?” Dean and Cas nod. “All right, our first victim was Alec Walker, 35, has a husband and a kid. He’s a lawyer and I didn’t find anything too relevant on him.” Sam changes the note he’s on to another with the other victim. “Okay, the second one was Ginevra Tudor, 28 and has a wife. She’s a baker and the most I found on her was two speeding tickets, nothing much. Uh, the next was Barbara Kowalski, 16. She’s applying for NYU, it’s an A grade student and doesn’t have any complaints from her school. The witness is Brandon Finch, 15, lives with his godparents and was friends with our third victim. Also an A grade student.”

Dean looks at Sam and then at Cas, “I didn’t see any connection between them. I mean, the only it could have would be with the last vic and the witness, but the other two? I've no idea.”

Cas tilts his head to the left, “Well, both the first and second victim were homosexuals. Maybe the two teenagers were too? It could be a connection.”

Dean snorts, “Great, a homophobic monster, awesome. As if there aren’t enough people like that already.”

Sam raises his eyebrows and stares at Dean. “Who would have thought you would be so gay pride, Dean?”

Dean gives Sam an annoyed look. “I do read news that aren’t only for cases, okay? And I don’t think anyone should be judged because likes something that is not ‘normal’. I just don’t see why someone would worry about what other people like.”

Cas gives Dean a proud smile. “I agree with Dean. People often use religion as a way to justify their actions or their hates, but no one is judged by their sexuality nor is considered a sin to be something different than heterosexual.” Dean raises his eyebrows at Sam, with a smug smile on his lips.

Sam sighs. “Nice arguments. Anyways, I don’t know if the monster is homophobic, but we can ask Brandon if he or his friend is homosexual. Maybe that’s where we’ll find our connection.”

Dean shrugs, “Yeah, maybe. Anyone hungry?”

Sam throws his hands on the air, “Already, Dean? We’ve only been on the road for like, three hours.”

“How do you think I maintain this wonderful body, Sammy?” Dean gives a playful smile and starts looking for somewhere to stop and eat.

*****

When they arrive at Poughkeepsie (“Hey, Sammy, remember when I told you I had found a case here and you thought I was about to get killed? Good times, huh?” Sam only rolls his eyes) they go straight to the Red Roof PLUS (which is totally awkward they stay at a motel with the same name, but okay). This time Dean goes to check them in, just in case Sam lied in Indianapolis.

When the lady says they only have one room and it’s two doubles, Dean almost cries. But well, this time Sam shares with Dean or Cas, no choices. Dean smiles wickedly, thinking about how much he could kick Sam during the night and say he was asleep. Yeah, it was a great plan.

When he gets close to Sam and Cas, he raises his hand so they could see there was only one key. “Well, Sammy seems like you’ll get to share too.”

Sam smiles, “You wish. I won’t fit in a bed with either of you, so you’ll share again.”

Dean waggles his eyebrows, “Pretty sure that’s the first time you have to say that, huh?”

Sam gives him bitchface #7, “Shut up.” he takes the key out Dean’s hand and handles him his duffle.

Dean gives him the duffle back, “Why don’t you two go in? I’ll grab us some food and then we can go through the notes again.”

Sam nods, “Yeah, see you later.”

Sam goes in the direction of the room, but Cas stays, with that head tilt he does so much. “Do you want company, Dean? I can go with you.”

Dean waves him off, “Don’t worry, Cas, I’ll be fine. Just get everything ready there,” Dean opens the Impala’s door, “when I get back, you two should be ready to let the bathroom for me.”

Cas nods. “Dean, if you want, you can have the bed and I can sleep on the floor. I know sharing the bed is awkward for you.”

“Of course not, Cas. I won’t let you sleep on the floor. It’s fine, I don’t mind. At least you don’t kick me like Sam.” Cas gives him a small smile and Dean returns it. “Anyway, I’ll bring a burger back for us and something healthy for our mister green-smoothie over there.”

Dean gets in the car and drives until he finds a place that may have a decent burger. He finds a diner that has a 50’s style but seems clean and nice, so Dean decides to go in. When he enters the diner he’s almost knocked out by the wonderful smell inside. He goes to the counter, looking around and seeing nothing but great looking food on the tables and lots of pies on the counter, which wins him instantly.

He sits on one of the stools and starts to admire the pies, almost drooling. He hears a laugh and looks up, seeing a pretty young girl with dark hair and big blue eyes.

Dean scratches the back of his neck, “Hey, didn’t see you there.”

She smiles at him, “Yeah, I noticed, you were too busy admiring the pies. And indeed you should, they’re great. The best in the whole area.”

Dean raises his eyebrows, “Really? Well, that means I’ll have to take them with me.” He almost giver her a flirty smile, but decides against, giving only a sincere smile.

She narrows her eyes at him (damn, they’re almost as blue as Cas’s), “I really thought you were going to flirt with me.”

Dean huffs a laugh, “Yeah, guess I’m too tired to try it today. Just drove twelve hours.”

She gets a notepad and a menu, and hands it for him, “Really? And what made you come all the way here?”

Dean takes the menu, looking it over, even though he already knows what he wants, “Well, I go where the FBI wants me to go, miss, so if the boss sends me here, I’m already driving.”

She laughs, “Well, agent, at least you got good food here, so choose what you want and I’ll be back in a few.”

Dean nods, “Yes, ma’am.” She smiles one last time and goes to check on the other customers. Dean looks at the menu, choosing a double bacon cheeseburger for him and Cas and a salad with grilled chicken for Sam. He decides to choose which pies he’ll choose today to take back to the motel. When the waitress comes back to take his order, he already chose the three pies he would take: apple, blueberry, and pecan.

She stops in front of him with a sweet smile, “So, did you decide?”

Dean nods, “Yeah, I’ll take two double bacon cheeseburgers and that grilled salad thing you have,” she raises an eyebrow at him, “my brother’s all healthy and stuff, so. And, most importantly, three pieces of apple, blueberry, and pecan pie. All that to go.”

She finishes writing it all and smiles at him, “All righty, I’ll get the order ready for you. Do you want something while you wait?”

“A cup of coffee would be great, thanks.” She nods and goes off to get his coffee and place the order. She comes back and puts the coffee in front of him. He nods, thanking her.

When he’s about to take his first sip, he feels his cell vibrate on his pocket, so he fishes it out and sees that Cas sent him a text.

Cas: Sam said that he’ll take longer in the shower just to leave you without hot water.

Dean scoffs. Sam could try.

Dean: tell him to not even think about it, or there’ll be war

Cas: I told him that, but he seems insistent on his idea. But I can make the shower stop running hot water in the middle of his shower if you want. ;)

Dean smiles wickedly.

Dean: that would be great, Cas, tell me how much he screams. but I thought you didn’t have powers anymore. and hey, I‘m taking pie

Cas: I will. I have some left if it’s nothing that requires too much. And I’m sure the pie is going to be great, Dean.

Dean smiles while he puts his cell back in his pocket and takes his mug, raising it to his lips. When he raises his eyes he sees the waitress looking at him with a knowing smile on her face.

Dean furrows his eyebrows, “What?”

“You have someone special in your life, that’s why you didn’t flirt with me. Who is he?”

Now Dean’s really confused. “What? I don’t have anyone special in my life.”

She scoffs, “Yeah, right. Who were you talking to now, then?”

“Cas. He’s going to prank my brother.”

“Uhu, I’m sure that was what you were smiling about.”

“Yeah, of course. If you knew my brother, you would be smiling too.”

She gives him a small smile and hums, putting his order in front of him. “Look, I see lots of people every day and I know when I see one that’s in love and, believe me, you’re practically screaming it. You should bring him here so I can see if he screams like that too.”

Dean scoffs. “Yeah, alright, darling. I’m pretty sure I don’t scream anything.” He hands her the cash. “But we’ll probably be back. Especially if the food is good.”

She smiles at him. “It is.” 

“We’ll see.” he stands up and waves one last time before he leaves.

But a question in marked on his brain now: is he in love with Cas?

*****

Dean tried his best not to think too much on the fact that he might be in love with Cas.

It worked while he was eating and discussing the case with Cas and Sam. And it worked perfectly when Cas told him how high pitched was Sam’s scream when Cas made the water go cold. But now that Dean’s lying on the bed, with Cas mere inches from him, in a peaceful sleep, and nothing to keep his mind off of it, Dean’s having a hard time trying not to think about it.

He probably should think about it, so he knows exactly how he feels and how that can change his friendship with Cas and all that bullshit Sam always say about feelings. But Dean is Dean, so of course he won’t do any of that, he’ll just run away from his feelings and do his best to keep them buried.

And, with that thought in mind, he gets up and decides to go through the notes of the case again, just to be sure he knows everything and to think what he could ask the witness. Dean sits at the desk, trying his best not to make too much noise and turns the lamp on, with enough light for him to read but not enough to wake the two.

Dean doesn’t know when, but at some point during his readings he probably fell asleep because he wakes up with Cas’s hand on his arm, shaking him awake. “Dean, why aren’t you in the bed? We went through all the notes we have yesterday, I’m sure you are prepared for anything we may have to answer or ask today.”

Dean rubs his eyes and then focuses them on Cas, “I couldn’t sleep so I decided to read some more. What time is it?”

“3 AM. Come on, you should sleep at least a little before we begin our day.” Cas gives him a smile (and those are becoming more frequents, not that Dean really pays attention) and stretches his hand to Dean. Dean reaches Cas’s hand and lets him pull Dean to the bed, covering him with the blankets. Dean falls asleep almost immediately when his head hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr as gii-heylittleangel.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

When Dean wakes up again, he smells coffee. He opens one eye and sees Sam and Cas sitting at the table, talking. He closes his eye and lays on his back, stretching.

Sam must notice, because he says, “Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Thought you were going to sleep all day.” 

Dean groans, “Shut up, bitch.”

“Dean didn’t sleep well at night, Sam.” Dean hears footsteps and opens his eyes to see Cas standing by the bed with a cup of coffee in his hand and a smile.

 Dean sits on the bed and takes the cup from Cas’s hand. “Thanks, sunshine.” He takes a sip and looks at Sam. “So, anything new on the case?”

 Sam sighs and takes the tablet, “Well, I haven’t found anything remotely interesting on the city and nothing like this happened before. If it did, I couldn’t find it.”

 Cas sits on his chair again, “Well, at least this city hasn’t been terrorized before, so I would count that as good.”

 Dean rubs his eyes and takes one more sip of his coffee, “Yeah, but that means our work will be harder. Well, I’ll get changed and then we can go. Police station and then we go talk to the witnesses, alright Cas?”

 Cas nods and Dean gets up, leaving his cup of coffee on the nightstand, and goes to the bathroom to get changed and all that stuff.

 When he comes out, they decide to go to the diner that Dean went yesterday and have breakfast before going to the police station. They sit in a booth and Dean notices that the waitress that he met yesterday wasn’t there, so she probably works on the night shift only.

 They make their order and start to discuss what they’re going to do today exactly.

 Dean smacks his hands together, “So, we all go to the station, see what they can tell us about the case and what they have there that may help, then me and Cas head to talk to the witness and Sam goes to the morgue, right?”

 Cas nods, “I think we need to make a basic plan on how to talk to the kid. If he isn’t heterosexual and depending on the family he has, he may be a little afraid to talk about it, so we need to be careful and attentive with that.”

 Sam hums, “Yeah, not getting there and just yelling at the kid, okay Dean?”

 Dean opens his arms with his palms up, “What? Why do you think I would yell at the kid?”

 “Because you have the emotional compass of a chair and I don’t you scaring him. He’s probably scared enough.”

 Dean looks at Cas in disbelief, who only shrugs, “He’s right, Dean. You do have a tendency to scare people, especially if it’s something related to emotions.”

 Dean huffs, “Fine, I’ll be careful. Anything else, Oprah and Dr. Phil?”

 Sam rolls his eyes and looks at his tablet, “I’ll see what I can get on the bodies and I thought in heading to the library to see if there’s anything that I can read to help on the case. Maybe they have something on the history of the city that I didn’t found on my research.”

 Cas nods and stares at Sam, “We’ll meet you there after talking to the teenager. His name is Brandon, right?”

 Sam hums, “Yeah, Brandon Finch. He lives with his godparents because his parents died in a car crash when he was 11. Lost a sister too, who was 8 at the time.”

 Dean crosses his arms, “Poor kid. Lost his family and had to watch his friend die? He must be devastated.”

 The waitress comes back with their order and when she gives Dean his plate, she puts a napkin with something scribbled under his plate and gives him a wink.

 Dean almost gives her a flirty smile, but decides against it in the last second, saying only a “thanks”.

 Dean starts to eat when he notices that Sam and Cas staring at him, “What?”

 Sam creases his eyebrows, “Man, she totally flirted with you and you barely noticed. Are you okay? Are you sick?”

 He reaches his hand at Dean’s forehead like he’s taking his temperature, and Dean bats his hand away, “Shut up, I’m just not in the mood. Can we please just focus on the case?”

Sam narrows his eyes but lets it go, but Cas stays staring at Dean for a while longer.

 “Cas? Let it go. If you feel so bad, go and flirt with her yourself.” Dean stuffs his mouth with food.

 They stay the rest of the breakfast quiet, Dean focused on his food, Sam on the tablet and Cas on whatever is going on inside his head. They go back to the car after they’ve finished and paid.

 Sam tells them that the police will probably be a little suspicious of them because it’s a small city and not at all used to federal agents, so they should go slow.

 They enter the station and look around for someone to help them. There are two officers, each sitting at a desk. Sam clears his throat, trying to get their attention. One of the officers raises her head and nods at them, making a gesture to let them know she’ll be right there. She finishes entering something on the computer, gets some papers and then walks to them.

 “Good morning, gentleman, how can I help you?”

 They get their badges and Sam speaks first, “I’m Agent Felton, this is Agente Priestly,” he points to Dean, “ and this is Agent Brite,” he points at Cas. “We’re with the FBI, investigating the deaths that happened a few days ago.”

 She nods, “Yes, those cases are being a little hard for us to deal with. We still haven't found the animal that did it. But why would the FBI be interested in an animal attack?”

 Dean shrugs, “We just go where the boss tells us to. But we did have some cases that looked like this and it wasn’t pretty,” Cas stares at Dean, who just gives a smile, “Do you guys know anything that may help us with? There were ever cases of attacks like these ones?”

 She sighs, “Not really, at least no one here ever heard of it, so I don’t think so. But we do have some stuff that may help you guys with.” She gets a box from the floor and places it in front of them. “Everything we have on the case is here. You can go and check the crime scene too if you like, but there’s nothing much to see.”

 Sam smiles at her, “Thank you very much for your help, officer?”

 “Johnson. If you need anything else, you can come here.”

 “Of course,” Sam takes a card from his pocket and hands it to her, “if you think of anything else, just give me a call.”

 “Sure thing.”

 They leave the station and head back to the car. Sam puts the box on the backseat. “So, I’ll go check the morgue while you guys talk to Brandon and then we can meet at the library and give a look at the box.”

 Cas and Dean nod “Do you need a lift, Sammy?”

 He shakes his head, “No, I’m good, don’t worry. I’ll meet you guys later.”

 “Okay.”

 Sam leaves, walking in the direction of the morgue and Dean turns to Cas. “Ready to go and see what we can find out from the kid?” Cas nods and Dean smiles at him. “Good. We can stop for some on the way coffee there, there’s not enough caffeine at my system to deal with this.” Cas gives him a little smile that warms Dean’s heart.

 

*****

 

 When they arrive at Brandon Finch’s house, they had decided that Cas should do most of the talking because Dean has ‘the emotional compass of a chair’ and Dean would talk about anything that doesn’t involve feelings, so they should be good.

 They knock at the door and wait a few seconds until the door opens and a blonde, tall teenager appears on the frame of it.

 He looks suspiciously at the two, “Yeah?”

 Dean takes his badge and shows the kid, “I’m Agent Priestly and this is my partner, Agent Brite. We would like to talk about the night you were with Barbara Kowalski if you wouldn’t mind.”

 The kid narrows his eyes but nods, “Yeah, come in.” He opens the door a little more to give them space to enter the house. The teen leads them to the kitchen and offers some coffee. They accept the mugs and Cas starts to lead the conversation.

 “Brandon, can you tell us what you remember of that night? Anything is helpful, doesn’t matter how strange it may look. We know there were some things left out of the article they wrote about your friend and we were hoping you could tell us what really happened there.”

 Brandon sighs and lowers his eyes, staring at his mug, “I said everything to the cops and the press already. I have nothing else to say.”

 Cas looks at Dean, desperation in his eyes. Dean nods at him, so he can try again.

 Cas moves his eyes to the kid, “I know it must be hard, but we need your help. It may help us find what killed your friend.”

 The kid stays quiet, not raising his eyes from the mug. Dean sighs. “Look, Brandon, I know it can be hard to see what you saw and then talk about it, especially when it’s someone important for you. In this line of work, I’ve seen lots of people die; family, friends, strangers and it never gets easier. I just got used to it, even though I hate it every time it happens. But we need your help to prevent other people from dying as well. Anything you can tell us can help. As he said, even if it sounds insane, something no one would ever believe you, you can tell us. We will believe in you.”

 Brandom slowly raises his eyes and stares at Dean, a sad expression on his face. He sighs and sets his mug on the counter. “Barbara and I were walking there because she was sad and wanted to be away for a little while, so I took her there because it’s our favorite spot, we actually met there. We sat on the grass in front of the lake and after a while, we heard a scream, like a human shriek, really high pitched. We didn’t know what it was and neither of us was stupid enough to go and check it out,” Dean hums, “so we decided we should get out of there and then call the police. But, uh, before we could run, something attacked her and it was so fast, I couldn’t see what it was. It felt like it flew. It took her to the woods and I just ran. I ran away from there, even though I was hearing her screams and asking me to save her.” He buries his face on his hands, sobbing.

 Cas takes a tissue box and hands one to him. He takes it, wiping the tears from his face. “Thank you for telling us, that can be very helpful. I know it must be hard to talk about it, but it will really assist us in this case.”

 The kid nods, taking a shaky breath, “You guys will find it, right? Whatever it is that killed my best friend.”

 Dean puts a hand on his shoulder, “We will do our best. Everything you told us will come in handy. We’ll let you know when it’s over.”

 Bradon gives him a sad smile. “Thank you.”

 Dean nods. “We’ll leave you alone know,” he takes his card and hands it, “if you remember anything else, give us a call.”

 “Will do.”

 They are almost out of the house when Cas turns and looks at Brandon, “I don’t mean to pry, and you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to, but are you or your friend homosexual or anything that is not heterosexual? We’ve noticed a connection and it may help us.”

 Brandon scratches his neck, “Barbara was heterosexual, but I’m not, I’m pansexual if you guys know what it is.”

 Cas nods, “I do. Thank you for telling us.” He gives the kid a warm smile and then turns to follow Dean back to the Impala.

 Dean stares at Cas, “You know what a pan is?”

 Cas nods, “Yes, Dean, I do. I research a lot and I have thousands of years.”

 Dean hums, “And what is it, again?”

 Cas smiles, “It’s a person who feels attracted to another for who they are, regardless of their gender.”

 “Nice. Well, that’s good to know.” They enter the car and Dean starts her engine. “Anyway, the connection we thought the victims had, they don’t so we’re back to square one again.”

 Cas stares at him, “Maybe we can find something on the police notes. So we should go to the library and see if Sam found anything there.”

 Dean starts to drive, “Alright, but let's get some coffee first.”

 

*****

 

When they arrive at the library, with a cup of coffee for each of them, they find Sam sitting at the end of the room, surrounded by books and his laptop in front of him. Dean puts the box the officer gave them earlier on the table and Cas puts the holder with the cups beside it. They sit side by side and just then Sam raises his eyes from the book he’s reading.

 He clears his throat and sits straight, stretching his back, “So, did you guys learn anything that may help with the case?”

 Dean nods, “Yeah. Our theory of the connection between the victims is wrong. Barbara was heterosexual, so our monster is not homophobic. But Brandon said that he heard a shriek before getting attacked and that the thing that got her was really fast, so much that he couldn’t even see it.”

 Sam shrugs, “Well, it could be a banshee. The noise fits.”

 “Yes, and he said that she was sad, which is why he took her there, so the motive fits as well.” Cas fishes one of the archives of the box.

 “True, so I think we don’t even need to look too much at it. We know where it’s hunting. I just don’t understand the way it’s killing people, it’s not their normal.” Sam takes another file.

 Dean runs his hands through his hair, “Yeah, I don’t think it is really is a banshee. I mean, they feed on the brain not on blood and heart, it doesn’t make sense.”

 Sam agrees, “We should head out there tonight and see if we can find something that the cops missed. Maybe it’s something else. There wasn’t a missing brain in any of the vics.”

 Dean groans and hits his had on the table, “Yay, head out to the forest to get thrown by some mysterious monster. Great idea for the night, guys.”

 Cas puts a hand on Dean’s arm with a smile, “We can go and get some more pie after, what do you think?”

 Dean raises his head and smiles, “Now, that’s a good way to convince me.” He clasps his hands together and sits straight in the chair. “So, how should we begin?”

 Sam hands him a book and they stay the rest of the afternoon reading and researching, trying to find out what could be the monster.

 The day ends and they still haven’t found anything. Nothing remotely interesting happened in the city, there’s not much that they can find on lore in a small library and the files that the officer gave them only made them more sure of what they already knew. The only thing that helped was what Brandon told them but it also helped to make them more confused. They decide to get something to eat and then head to the woods.

 They stop at a cafe and each one gets a sandwich and a coffee; something easy and quick. They eat resting their backs on the Impala and talking about what they should bring with them, in case it’s not a banshee, which probably isn’t, but they have encountered lots of crazy monsters so it could be the weird third cousin of a banshee for all they know.

 They decide on the gold blades, silver, machete, the demon knife (as Dean could ever go anywhere without it) and Cas’s angel blade. Sam and Dean are always with their guns full with silver bullets, so they will take witch killing bullets as well, just in case (“Oh man, I hope it’s not witches. I hate them.” “We know, Dean, you are _always_ complaining about them.”).

 When they finish, they head straight to the woods. They leave the Impala near but hidden from people who may pass by. They get everything they need from her trunk and direct themselves into it until they arrive near the lake.

 Each one inspects a part of it, one on the right, another on the left and the last in the middle. Dean finds a necklace that is probably from one of the vics, Sam finds a wallet (“How do the cops miss something like this?”) and Cas says he found some feathers.

 Dean makes an annoyed face, rolling his eyes, “Cas, we’re in the middle of trees here, of course you are going to find feathers, it’s not that big of a deal.”

 “Dean, I don’t think these are from any birds I know. I don’t believe they belong to some bird that lives here. They seem odd.”

 Sam takes one from Cas’s hand and examines it. “He’s right, Dean. They do seem strange. We should take them back to the motel and see if we can find anything on them.”

 Dean takes one of them and looks it close. They are really black, so much that if you’re in the dark it would be almost impossible to see it. Their feeling is a little strange too, pretty hard for a feather, almost like is used for protection.

 Suddenly there is a noise above them and something flies on Dean, trying to grab the feather from his hand. He tries to grab his gun but the thing just pats it off of his grasp, making it fly away from him. Cas gets his angel blade and tries to stab it but the blade just ricochets from its skin.

 Dean and Cas run from it, Dean trying to get his gun back, when a high pitched noise is heard and they both dive to the ground, covering their ears. Sam gets his gun and shoots at the thing, one bullet straight to the head, and it falls to the ground, the noise dying with it.

 Dean and Cas stand up, looking at the thing splayed on the ground. Dean gets his gun and points at it, just in case, you know, it’s not truly dead.

 The three stay looking at it in silence for a while until Cas breaks it, “This is not a banshee, but I don’t know what it is either.” He crouches and examines it closer.

 Dean looks at Sam, “How did you know the bullet would kill it?”

 Sam shrugs, “Actually, I didn’t, I just tried what was easier. I’m glad it worked, I thought I would go deaf with it.”

 Dean hums, “Me too. I actually found something worse than you singing in the shower.”

 Sam makes his bitch face #109, “You’re the one who sings in the shower.”

 Dean shakes his head, “I don’t sing, I perform.”

 Sam rolls his eyes and Cas stands up, “Are you two finished with the discussion so we can try and discover what this monster is?”

 Dean and Sam look at each and then nod at Cas, “Have you ever seen something like that?” Dean walks until he’s beside Cas and looks at the thing too.

 Cas shakes his head, “Not that I remember. But it didn’t seem to be trying to kill you, only trying to get its feather back.”

 Dean makes an annoyed face, “Yeah, just trying to make us deaf is what you mean. We should take a feather and take a picture and see if we can find out what this thing is.”

 Sam nods, “We should probably burn it too. We don’t want civilians coming and seeing this thing.”

 Cas and Dean agree. “I’ll head out to the car to grab things to burn it, you and Cas make a fire.” They nod and Dean goes back to the Impala.

 They burn the monster after taking some photos of it and keeping a feather and then they go back to the car.

 Sam’s looking at the pictures on his phone, “So, we should get something to eat and then head back to the motel. We probably have lots of research to do.”

 Dean groans, “Yay, more research, awesome.”

 Cas puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “We can research while eating pie. The ones you brought the first day were really good.”

 Dean smiles, “Okay, you bought me. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr as gii-heylittleangel, where you can always know when I post a new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Isis ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiseyourpinky/profile) was my awesome beta (I think you know she's beta'ed everything already). Let me know your thoughts!

 

They decide to leave Sam at the motel, so he can start on the research, and Dean and Cas go to the diner to get food for them.

When they arrive there, Dean sees that the waitress that served him is there. He smiles at her and she smiles back, nodding at the counter. Dean drags Cas there and they both sit on the stools. Dean doesn’t take a menu but that’s because he already knows what he wants so, instead, he focuses his attention on the pies, thinking which ones he would choose today. 

The waitress stops in front of them with a smile, “Agent, I knew you were going to come back! The pies are good, huh?”

Dean nods, “They are great, almost better than the ones I make. But the food is awesome too.” Cas clears his throat, to get their attention, “Oh, yes, this is my partner, Cas—hum, sorry, Agent Brite.”

She smiles at Cas, “Good to see you, Agent. I’m Alice,” she looks at Dean, “I never got your name, Agent. And I think it’s weird to keep calling you Agent, even though I like it.”

Dean laughs, “Yeah, probably.” He offers his hand, “I’m Dean.”

She takes his hand, “Nice to meet you, Dean.” She looks at Cas, “Nice to meet the famous Cas too.” Cas tilts his head to the left and looks at Dean, who only shakes his head. “What can I get you today, Agents? You seem like you are in need of food.”

Dean nods, “I always do but we have a long night of research ahead of us, and those pies are begging me to take them home.”

Alice smiles, “Well, choose which ones you want today. You’ll get the burger again, right?” Dean nods and she looks at Cas, “And you, sweetheart?”

Cas takes his eyes off Dean and smiles at her, “I would like the same as him, please.” He looks at Dean again, “What will Sam want?”

Dean scoffs, “Anything that is rabbit food is great for him.”

Alice laughs, “Well, I know just what to get for him. I’ll get some different burger for you two as well but I’m sure you will like them.”

They both nod, “We will choose the pies and let you know, Alice.”

She nods and leaves to get their orders ready. Dean looks at Cas, “So, which pies do you want to get today? The cherry one looks good.”

Cas tilts his head to the right now, “It does. We could get it and I would like to try the pumpkin one. I don’t recall you making it at the bunker.”

Dean nods, “Yeah, I haven’t. If you want, I can make it when we get back home.”

Cas smiles at him, “That would be great, Dean. Thank you.”

Dean waves him off, “No problem, man, I can even try and teach you. You know, pass my knowledge on. So, cherry, pumpkin and?”

Cas looks at the pies again, “Key lime seems good too.”

Dean hums, “One of the bests. Okay, so we are decided. Oh, we should try mixing cherry with the key lime. Sweet and sour, it’s awesome.” Dean tilts his head, thinking, “We should do one with both at home too. It will be great.”

Cas smiles again, “It sounds good, Dean.”

Dean smiles at him too, and they stay at a staring contest (like they always are) until they hear someone clearing their throat. They take their eyes off of each other and look at Alice, who’s watching them with a knowing smile, “So boys, have you arrived at a decision on the pies?”

Dean smiles, “Yes. Cherry, pumpkin and key lime.”

“Great choices. Okay, I’ll pack them up for you. DO you want anything else?”

Cas nods, “Yes. Coffee, please.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

They both nod and stay in a comfortable silence, just looking around the diner, full of families, couples, kids running around, laughing. Dean can’t help but feel a tiny bit of sadness for never being able to have a life so normal and quiet as those people have. But when he looks at Cas, who has a soft smile on his lips and a curious expression on his face, as he could never get tired of watching humanity (and Dean truly thinks that it may be accurate), Dean thinks that maybe everything that happened in his life wasn’t so bad; he lost family and friends, but he also gained lots of those along the years too. And he got to meet Cas, which he probably wouldn’t have if he had an apple-pie life, so maybe it isn’t so bad that he never got that kind of life.

Dean smiles and moves his eyes from Cas’s face (I mean, staring too long at your best friend is weird, right? Right) and looks at Alice, who is coming back with their food. The smell makes Dean’s mouth water and he can’t wait to eat all of that.

She puts their order in front of them, “Everything ready to go, boys. Hope you enjoy what I chose for you.”

They both smile at her and Dean hands her the money, “Thank you, Alice, you’re a lifesaver.”

“No problem.” They both get up and get ready to leave when she speaks again, “Dean, can I talk to you just a little before you go?”

Dean gives Cas the keys, “Yeah, of course.” Cas waves at her one last time and leaves, “What is it?”

She looks at him with a huge smile, like she just won the lottery, “He’s totally in love with you, too. Oh god, you two are so cute, why aren’t you together already?”

Dean looks at anywhere but her face, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, lady.”

She twists her lips, “Yeah, right, you don’t. You may lie to yourself but I can see it. And Chloe said that she even tried to flirt with you when you all came for breakfast but you didn’t even blink at her.”

Dean blinks at her, “Wait, you set her up to flirt with me?”

She crosses her arms, “Maybe, but you’ll see I’m right, I’m sure of it, don’t worry.” She pats his arm, “Now go. He’s waiting for you.”

Dean looks at her with furrowed brows, “Lady, you are weird.” She laughs.

“I get that a lot, don’t worry, but I’m sure you’ll see I’m right. I just hope it doesn’t take too long for you to see it.”

Dean stands up and smiles at her, “Well, there’s nothing to see, so I guess it will be a long time.” he leaves, giving her one last wave before going out of the door.

He walks to the Impala and sees that Cas is already inside. He enters on the driver’s side and starts the engine. Cas looks at him with a puzzled expression, “What did she want?”

“Nothing very important, don’t worry.”

Cas looks suspicious, but thankfully he lets it go. Dean steps on the gas pedal and drives towards the motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr as [ gii-heylittleangel ](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this chapter took a little longer, but life was kicking my ass and I needed to kick it back. As always, Isis beta'ed this for me because she's an awesome person! I hope you all enjoy it.

 

 

When it’s almost 4 AM, Sam finally snaps his fingers, disturbing the silence in the room. “I found out what it is.” Dean waves him to continue, “It’s a devil bird. They’re pretty rare and normally stay hidden. The feathers really are for protection and they can get killed only while they’re crying so that’s why it died when I shot it, but not when Cas tried to stab it. But I don’t think they’re what we are hunting.” He looks back at his laptop.

Dean raises his eyebrows at his brother, “Why is that?”

“It says here that their cry is actually an omen that portends death, so they were probably trying to warn the people that got killed. They don’t even feed on humans, they eat wild animals.”

Cas tilts his head, “So there are two monsters in the city?”

Dean groans, “In a city where nothing ever happens, they sure are busy now. If it’s not this whatever bird, then what is killing people?”

Sam shrugs, “I have no idea. We will have to keep researching and see if we can find anything that feeds on blood and heart.”

They keep researching until the police radio they left on to know immediately if anything happened, startles them. “We got a body on the woods near the lake again. I need an ambulance and more units.”

They look at each other and stand up at the same time, all getting their things to dress up and go and check it out. 

When they’re halfway there, Dean speaks, “So, I think we got our confirmation that isn’t the devil bird or a crazy cousin of it. Only if there’s more of them there.”

Sam shakes his head. “I don’t think so. There’s not much lore on them and they’re pretty rare. I think we would know if there were some that kill people.”

Dean nods, “Probably.”

Cas puts his head between the brothers, so he can be heard, “I thought they were extinct. The angels haven’t heard of them in 1000 years, so I believed it was something else when we saw the feather.”

Dean shrugs, “At least it’s not killing anyone, so it’s fine for me, as long as they don’t try to make me deaf.”

They arrive at the crime scene and the officers are still examining the area and the body. The three get out of the car and approach the scene. The officer who talked to them at the station comes to meet them.

“Agents, you got here fast.”

Sam nods, “Yes, we wanted to see if we could find anything that may help us.”

“No problem. Why don’t you come with me, the boys can show your partners the scene.”

They agree. Sam follows the officer and Cas and Dean go check the body. It’s a man, probably in his forties.

An officer approaches them, “How are you, Agents?”

Dean sighs, “Well, not happy with a new body. What can you tell us about the victim?”

The officer looks at his notepad. “His name is Joss Hanover, 40 years, has a wife and two kids. We don’t know what he was doing here, but the death is fresh. Maybe a couple of hours.”

Cas looks at the officer, “He was killed like the last ones?”

The officer nods, “As we can see, yes. No heart, and it doesn’t seem to have blood on the body either. The coroner can tell you more about it later after he does the autopsy.”

Dean nods, “Thank you, officer.” The officer tips his head and leaves. Dean looks at Cas. “Any new ideas of what could be?”

Cas crouches near the body and inspects the bruises, “I think I know what it could be, but I can’t seem to remember what it is.”

Dean sighs, “Well, maybe Sam can get something from the other officer. We can do some more research on it when we get back to the motel.”

Cas looks up at him, with a half smile. “I won’t have to bribe you with pie today?”

Dean smiles, “No, I just want to finish this so we can go home. I miss my bed.”

Cas’s eyes fall to the ground, “Yes, I know.”

“It’s not you, Cas, I promise. But c’mon, the beds on the bunker are way better than this one, you have to agree.”

Cas tilts his head, “I guess you’re right. we should go back to the motel so we can research some more and see if we can find out what is killing people. Maybe I’ll remember what it is that I’m thinking.”

Dean nods and puts his hand on Cas’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll remember what it is, don’t worry.” 

Cas nods, “It’s just frustrating to know that I have an idea of what could be but I can’t remember it. It’s one thing that I do miss about being an angel.”

Dean hums, “Yeah, awesome memory must be great. I understand.”

They start to walk towards Sam, who is still talking to the officer. When they get near them, they hear him saying thanks and goodbye to her and then he comes to meet the two. “Anything new with this vic?”

Dean shakes his head, “The body seems just like the other, nothing that suggests a change. Did the officer have anything new to say or you two spent the entire time flirting?”

Sam makes his bitch face #65, “I’m not like you, Dean. But no, she didn’t have anything new to say.”

“I think I know what it is, but I am not being able to remember. Maybe with some more research, I will be able to remind.” Cas says, looking a little disappointed like he should know what it is. Dean puts his hand on Cas’s shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile.

Sam nods, “Yeah, we should head back to the motel, probably get some coffee on the way. We can go through all the creatures we know and see if anything pops up to you, Cas.”

Cas nods and they start their walk back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the things I wrote for the devil bird is what I imagined because there's not much on them.   
> As always, you can find me on tumblr as [ gii-heylittleangel ](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people! I hope you enjoy the new chapter as much as I did. Thank you for all the comments (that I still haven't replied, sorry) but you make me happy every time I read a new one, especially these days, so thank you so much.  
> Again, Isis was my beta.

 

When they get back to the motel, with two cups of coffee for each of them, they go straight to the table and dive back into research. After three hours Cas breaks the silence.

“I remembered what it is.” He puts the book he was reading in front of Sam and Dean and points to one of the creatures, “It’s a whisper. I read about them when you were in a case with the Nachzehrers.” Both brothers look at him in doubt. Cas sighs. “You called them ‘ghoulpires’, Dean.”

Dean makes an ‘ooh’ sound. “Yeah, I remember that. It was a hard case. But didn’t you tell me that whispers only feed during a solar eclipse? We’re not on one, so why the hell are they feeding?”

Cas shrugs, “I don’t know. Maybe this one is different. But I think that’s why the devil bird was crying, to try and warn people who were in the woods around the time the whisper feeds since they’re incredibly silent.”

Sam rubs his face, “Does it say how to kill it?”

Cas nods, “Yes, it says that silver will kill it but we should decapitate it, just to be sure.”

Dean clasps his hands together, “All right then, we should sleep now and head out to the woods at night to kill it. Hopefully, we can actually find the thing.”

“The whispers feel threatened when someone goes into their territory, especially if they are armed, so I think it will come to us. But it’s inconceivably fast, so we have to  be extremely careful when we go.”

The brothers nod and Sam yawns, “Okay, we have a plan. There are silver bullets and machetes in the car, so I think we’re good. We should all get some sleep. It will be harder if we are tired.”

The other two nod and they all fall in the beds, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

*****

 

Sam, Dean, and Cas leave the motel around midnight. They drive to the woods, which is calm, quiet and almost creepy at this time of the night. They leave the car close to them, in case they need to make a quick escape and head to the part where is nearer the lake, where all the murders happened.

They do their best to stay quiet and not disturb anything that may be in the woods, especially the whispers, until they are all set. They all get guns (even though Cas would rather use his angel blade) and load them with silver bullets. They leave the machetes on the ground but close to them, so they’ll have easy access to them.

When they feel they’re ready to fight the thing, Dean shoots at the air, screaming. “Come on, you son of a bitch, come get a taste of this sweet ass!”

They don’t hear anything for a few seconds and then suddenly a little crack on a plank of wood and there’s something throwing Dean away, making him hit a tree. He loses all his air for a few seconds, black spots dancing on his vision.

Cas puts himself in position, raising his gun and keeping an eye for anything that makes any slight movement. Sam stays behind him, back to back, waiting for a clear shot at the thing. 

When Deam recovers, he pulls himself up and stays with his back against the tree, so nothing will come behind him. He raises his gun, looking everywhere, trying to find the whisper.

He shouts again, “That’s all you got? Thought you would be better!”

They hear another crack and they all turn, shooting at the same time. They stay quiet for two seconds when suddenly Cas flies, going in the direction of the lake. He manages to stop himself before failing in it, but he stays down, groaning. 

Dean turns and shoots to where he thinks the thing pushed Cas from. He hears a soft thud and goes to check it out. He sees a black mess on the ground, something without a really solid silhouette. “I think I killed it.”

As soon as he finishes saying they hear a scream and see Cas being dragged to the lake. He submerges and doesn’t get up. Dean starts to run in his direction but is thrown yet against a tree. He fights to get his air back and make the black spots disappear from his sight.

He hears gunshots again and the soft thud. Someone comes to him and he realizes is Sam.

“Dean? Can you stand?”

Dean groans, “Yes.” Realization suddenly hits him. “Cas. Where is he?” He looks around but doesn’t see his best friend. He stands up and runs to the lake. He sees some bubble in the center of it. He takes his jacket and shoes off. “Cut their heads off, Sam! I’ll get Cas.” Before Sam can say anything, he jumps in the lake.

The cold water takes all the air from his lungs (God must be trying to asphyxiate him, it’s not freaking possible to lose so much air like that in the course of ten minutes). Dean almost lets a cry out with how cold the water is but forces himself to open his eyes and look for Cas. It’s not easy saying anything in the darkness that is underwater, so he emerges and takes a big gulp of air. He looks around, trying to make out where Cas could be. When he doesn’t see anything, he decides to submerge again and resort to touch, which will probably be easier than trying to see a damn thing.

When he finally,  _ finally  _ feels something like fabric, he grabs it and emerges, pulling it with him. He opens his eyes and sees it’s Cas, whose eyes are rolled to the back of his head and doesn’t seem to be breathing. Dean starts to swim towards the edge of the lake, dragging Cas along with him, doing his best to make his head stay out of the water. 

When he gets to the edge, he pulls himself out along with Cas, who falls on his back, unmoving. Dean immediately puts himself on his heels and starts to resuscitate Cas, compressing his chest and then blowing air into his mouth. After excruciating minutes, Cas finally raises his head and starts coughing water. 

Dean lets out a sigh of relief and gets his jacket, putting it on Cas’s shoulders, who tries to take it out. “Cas, you’ve been down there too long, you need it more than me.” 

Cas accepts and coughs a few more times. He starts to shiver after a few minutes. Dean stands up and stretches his hand to Cas, who takes it. Dean pulls him up and Cas almost falls when Dean lets him go. Dean holds him by his shoulders, putting one of Cas’s arms around his shoulders. They start to walk towards Sam, who’s building a fire to burn the whispers.

When Sam sees them, he comes running, taking his jacket off too and putting it on Cas, “Are you guys okay? You stayed too long in there.”

Dean nods, “Yeah, we just need to get him to the motel and then put him under a hot shower. I’m afraid he might get hypothermia, so we should go.”

Sam nods, “Yeah, I’ll just finish here and we can go. Take him to the car. I think there are some blankets in the trunk. And turn the heat on.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “I know Sam, I’m not an idiot.”

Dean drags Cas to the car and puts him in the front seat. He turns the heat on and goes to the trunk to get the blanket. He ends up finding two, which is even better. He enters in the driver seat and puts both blankets on Cas, who’s still shivering. 

‘Come on, Sam, quick.’ Dean keeps thinking it, running his hands on Cas’s arms, trying to heat him up. When Sam finally enters the car, Dean’s already driving before he can close the door.

Dean almost flies to the get to the motel as soon as possible. When they get there, he and Sam take Cas out of the car and Dean supports the ex-angel. “Go get something hot for him. Soup, tea, I don’t know. Just don’t get coffee.”

“I know, Dean.” Sam enters the car again and drives away. 

Dean drags Cas to their room. He has troubles opening the door but he does open it. He takes Cas to the bathroom and puts him sitting on the toilet, resting his back on the wall. Dean turns the water on and waits until it’s hot. He then starts taking the blankets off of Cas.

“It’s cold, don’t take it.” Cas does his best to hold the blanket on him but he’s too weak for it.

“It’s okay, Cas. I know you think you’re warm there, but you’re not. We have to get you out these wet clothes and warm your body before putting you in new clothes. Come on, buddy, help me here.”

Cas doesn’t say anything but he lets Dean take the blankets and the jackets of him. Dean takes Cas’s wet clothes off him as well, leaving him with his underwear. Dean puts him under the hot water and Cas almost melts under the warm.

“You were right, I really wasn’t as warm as I thought,” he says weakly.

Dean smiles at him, “I’m always right, Cas, you know that. Can you stand a little? I’ll get some clothes for you and leave them on the heater so they will be warm when you put them on.”

Cas nods and Dean takes his hands away from him. He waits a little until he’s sure Cas won’t fall and the goes back to the room. He takes Cas’s duffle and takes the warmest clothes that are in there (and Dean thanks his past self for putting sweatshirts and sweatpants in there). He puts them on the heater and raises the temperature a little too. He takes the underwear to the bathroom with him.

He goes back to the bathroom, where Cas is in the same position but still on his feet, which is good. Dean lets him stay a little more under the hot spray before checking his skin. A little cold but better than before. “C’mon, buddy, time to get out.”

Cas weeps, “But it’s so good here.”

“I know, but you can’t be here all night and that water will run cold soon.”

Cas groans but agrees to get out. He takes his underwear off (and Dean swears he does his best not to look) and takes the underwear Dean offers him. Dean wraps Cas on the towel and takes him to the room until they’re next to the heater. 

Dean takes the pants and crouches to put them on Cas and then gets the shirt and puts it on him too. He dries Cas’s hair the best he can and then takes him to the bed, putting him under the covers and then putting two more on top. 

When he’s sure Cas is as comfortable as possible, he goes to change his clothes as well, putting on sweatshirt and sweatpants too. He puts his and Cas’s clothes to dry in the bathroom and then comes back to the room. He notices Cas is still shivering. Dean sighs and does something he always swore he wouldn’t do: cuddle with someone.

He gets under the covers with Cas and rests his back against the headboard, pulling Cas to lay on his chest and wrapping him with his arms. Cas sighs, content, and buries himself on Dean. Dean runs his hands on Cas’s arms, trying to warm him up a little more.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, sunshine?”

“I love you,” Dean freezes, “a lot but I never told you because I was afraid you won’t love me back.”

Dean gulps, “Why would you love me, Cas? I’m such a screwed-up mess, there’s nothing in me to love.”

Cas shakes his head, “There are a lot of things to love in you, Dean. You are the righteous man, even if it wasn’t the way the angels thought you would be, you always worry more for other people than with you, always do your best to take care of who you love, like Sam, Charlie, Kevin, even me. You cook for us, doing what we like more just to make us happy, even though you say it’s just because you felt like doing that food on that day exactly, nothing special.”

Dean feels warmth seep into his chest, which makes him afraid of it could mean. But for once he decides to put that fear aside, especially because Cas won’t probably even remember all this, so Dean’s got nothing to lose. “I love you too, Cas. Even if I never admitted it even to myself,” he says in a croaked voice.

He feels Cas smile against his chest and hug Dean tighter. “I’m happy you do. You deserve love, Dean Winchester. More than anyone I've ever known.”

Dean feels tears come to his eyes but he swallows them down. Cas relaxes against him and enters a peaceful sleep, broken by some shiverings a few times.

Sam arrives not long after, with soup and tea for Cas. Dean wakes Cas up (and if he thought that waking Cas on a normal day was hard, it was nothing like waking him this time).

Sam doesn’t say anything about the fact that Cas was glued to Dean like a freaking octopus, which Dean feels grateful for. Sam announces that he’s going to take a shower and Dean warns him that the hot water may stop soon. Sam just waves him off.

‘Well, your loss, little brother.’ Dean thinks. He takes the soup and starts feeding Cas (he thinks that maybe Cas is not as weak as he shows but Dean just can’t find in him to complain). Cas eats like he hasn’t eaten in a week, which Dean thinks it’s great. When Cas finishes the soup Dean gives him the tea and Cas drinks it happily. Dean throws the trash out and turns the TV on. He sits beside Cas again, who is finishing his tea with sleepy eyes. They spend ten minutes on a comfortable silence when Dean notices that Cas has slept again, with the cup in his hand. 

Dean smiles fondly and takes the cup from Cas’s hand and places it on the nightstand. He lowers the volume of the TV and gets under the covers again. As soon as he puts his back against the pillow on the headboard, Cas puts his head on Dean’s chest, sighing contentedly. Dean only smiles again as he drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always find me on tumblr as gii-heylittleangel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is the last chapter. I know it was supposed to be nine but I decided to put eight and nine together because it made more sense. Also, my first (and possibly last) smut, which was the hardest part to write.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for all your comments!

The first thing Cas notices when he wakes up is the weight of three covers on top of him. The second thing he notices is that his pillow is moving and there is soft breathing on his ear. Castiel slowly lifts his head and sees that his pillow is Dean’s chest, who is sleeping as peaceful as Cas ever saw him.

Cas stays confused for a few moments, thinking about how he ended using Dean as a pillow. Suddenly all the memories come back to him: the whispers dragging him to the water, cold like he never felt in his entire life, the horrible sensation it was to be drowning and everything going black. Then waking up and seeing Dean’s face, giving him a nervous smile, then Dean dragging him to the car, wrapping him in jackets and blankets, running his hands on Cas’s arms. Then he remembers being in the shower of the motel, Dean taking his clothes off and then taking him to bed. Cas has vague memories of telling Dean that he loves him and Dean saying he loves Cas too.

Cas’s heart starts beating faster with that thought, wondering if it was everything from his mental confusion from the hypothermia.

Dean starts to move under Cas and Cas startles. He moves, creating distance between him and Dean, almost falling off the bed and feeling dizzy with the sudden change. Dean opens his (oh, so green!) eyes and focuses them on Cas’s, who feels even dizzier with the weight of those eyes on him.

Cas feels his stomach make a movement and he gets up, running to the bathroom and letting everything he ate and even what he didn’t eat out. Dean appears only three seconds after, kneeling beside Cas and rubbing soothing patterns on his back.

Cas stays a while like that, everything in his stomach going out. When he feels like there is nothing else for him to vomit, he rests his head on his hands. Dean hands him a towel, a hand still in his back, supporting Cas. He takes the towel and rubs it on his mouth.

When he feels like he’s able to stand up, he starts to and Dean’s faster than him, getting to his feet and helping Cas to get on his in mere seconds. Cas washes his mouth and Dean takes him back to the bed. He puts Cas under the covers again (he started to shiver again) and then goes to get something from his duffel.

He comes back with some medicine and hands it to Cas. “Take it, it'll help you. Your body is still recovering from the hypothermia. You spent quite a while under the water. I thought I had lost you.” Dean sits beside him with a worried expression.

Cas tries to give him a reassuring smile. “It’s like you always say, Dean: not that easy to get rid of me.”

Dean smiles at him, “I really hope not. Who will keep me from killing myself?” He pats Cas’s arm and stands up, walking to the table and getting a bottle of water. “C’mon, take those and then drink some water. I asked Sam to bring some light food for you and tea,” Cas makes a pouty face, “no, no coffee until you’re better.”

Cas groans, but nods. “I would never think you would be such a good carer, Dean.”

Dean smiles, “Well, I’m full of surprises.” Cas takes the medicine Dean gave him and then takes big gulps of water. “Some food will do good on you.” Dean puts his hand on Cas’s forehead. “Well, you seem to be back on your temperature, so I think we’re good.”

Cas nods. “Thank you for taking care of me, Dean. I do appreciate it.”

Dean waves him off. “You would have done the same for me, Cas, don’t worry.” Dean scratches his neck, looking a little embarrassed. “What do you remember?”

“Not much after the whisper dragged me to the water. I remember drowning and you getting me to the motel, putting me in the shower and then giving me food. And that there were two of them.”

“Yeah, it’s a good thing Sammy has reflexes that good.” Dean slightly narrows his eyes at him, “Nothing more?”

Cas opens his mouth to say that yes, he does remember a few things more, but the door opens at that exact moment and Sam comes in. Cas closes his mouth and lowers his eyes, feeling shy.

He almost told Dean the truth he’s been hiding for years so it’s probably for the best that Sam arrived. Dean doesn’t look convinced but he takes his eyes of Cas and focuses them on his brother. “Did you bring anything good?”

Sam nods. “Yes, tea for all of us, because I don’t want Cas to feel left out,” Cas smiles at Sam, “pancakes because I know Cas loves them, though I don’t think they’ll be as good as Dean’s.” Dean gives a proud smile at his brother.

“I’ll make some when we get back home. And I even think we can go back today. Cas looks better, not shivering so much anymore. We eat and then we go.” He looks at Cas, “What do you say?”

Cas nods, happy to be able to get out of the motel room and go back to the bunker.

Samm nods too. “All right. It’s a plan.” He gives Dean the food. “I’ll take a shower because I went running before getting the food.”

Dean tsks, “How can you even be my brother?” Sam only laughs and goes to the bathroom. Dean hands Cas some pancakes. “Happy to go home, sunshine?”

Cas nods. “Yes, I’m missing it.” Dean smiles at him and starts to eat. Cas does the same.

*

When they finally arrive at the bunker, they are all tired, so they just take a shower and go to sleep.

Or at least that’s what Dean and Cas plan to do. They stay awake for a long time, rolling around the bed, feeling like something’s missing. Castiel is the first to get fed up of it and decides to go to Dean’s room. He knocks once, weakly, afraid that Dean will tell him to go away.

He hears footsteps and the door opens, revealing Dean only on sweatpants, looking as tired as Cas feels. “Hey, sunshine. Can’t sleep either?” Cas nods “Come in. We can stay awake together at least.” Dean gives Cas space to enter the room.

Cas enters the room and Dean closes the door. They get on the bed and sit with their backs against the headboard. Dean turns the TV on and leaves it on a random channel. They stay quiet for a while until Cas can’t take it anymore.

“Dean?” The hunter hums without taking his eyes off the TV. “I do remember more than I told you about.” Dean turns his head to face Cas, those green eyes glowing with, is that expectation? Hope, maybe?

“What is it, Cas?”

Cas takes a deep breath and lowers his eyes. “Before Sam came with the soup and the tea, when we were on the bed, I remember I said a lot of things. One of them was that I love you. I’m sorry for saying it, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything like that, I wasn’t thinking straight and didn’t know what to say. I hope you don’t feel bad or weird to be around me. And I’m sorry for entering your personal space during that night too. I know you don’t like it and I didn’t mean it.” Cas says everything so fast that Dean almost doesn't understand it.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Cas feels Dean’s hand on his chin, raising it. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable, I swear. Not with the ‘I love you’ part nor entering my personal space. I let you do that. And if you don’t remember correctly, I said that I love you too, sunshine. I was afraid that maybe you didn’t know what you were saying and that you would regret, but, man, I’m extremely happy that you don’t and that you do mean it.”

Cas stares at Dean’s eyes. “Really?” Dean nods, a happy smile on his lips.

They start to come closer, Dean’s hand going from Cas’s chin to his neck and the other going to Cas’s hip. Cas’s hands go to Dean’s arms, raising them until they meet on the green-eyed man’s hair, that soft, short hair.

When their lips are almost touching, each look at the other’s eyes, seeking permission and both finding it. Their lips meet and nothing can even begin to describe the feeling they have when that happens.

They start to grow closer until Dean can lower Cas on the bed, laying on top of him, his legs beside Cas’s hip, his hand going to explore all of Dean’s body. Dean moves his mouth from Cas’s, going through his chin, his throat, enjoying and learning all the sounds that Cas makes. Cas starts to move his hands along Dean’s torso, finding soft skin and muscles, and he feels Dean shiver and bite his neck, making Cas moan and press his head even more against the pillow so Dean will have more room to kiss, lick and bite Cas’s exposed throat.

Dean understands right away what Cas wants and takes advantage of all the skin he has access to. He leaves some marks, each one of them taking a different sound from Cas, who’s still exploring Dean’s chest and broad shoulder. Dean puts his hands under Cas and sits on his heels, raising Cas with him. He takes the edge of Cas’s shirt and pulls it up until Cas gets rid of it. Dean throws it behind him, not worrying about where it may fall. Cas avails of their positions and turns Dean until they are both laying again but Cas is on top now.

Dean looks surprised but he gives Cas a smirk, enjoying the position to explore Cas’s body, who’s incredibly muscular. “You did a great job hiding all of this with that trench coat of yours.”

Cas lowers himself until his mouth is right beside Dean’s ear. “I never hid anything, you just didn’t ask to see anything under it.”

Cas’s voice is even more husky than usual, which makes Dean’s dick twitch in his pants. Dean turns his head towards Cas and captures his lips in a very hungry kiss. Dean’s hands travel on Cas’s body until they find their way to the swell of Cas’s ass, squeezing it, which drags a low moan from Cas. Dean uses that to take Cas’s lower lip between his teeth, making him moan even more.

Cas moves his hands to the edge of Dean’s sweatpants, trying to drag them down. Dean raises his hips, helping Cas to take the pants off. Cas takes his lip from Dean’s and lowers himself, pulling the pants from Dean’s legs and then follows the muscles on Dean’s legs with his tongue, leaving bites and kisses along them. Dean moans and closes his hands into fists, overwhelmed with all those sensations, the intimacy he and Cas created so quickly.

Cas neglects Dean’s hard cock, just letting his breath touch and then exploring Dean’s abs with his tongue, those hard muscles from all the hunts, all the scars he has collected along the years. Cas kisses each one of them, knowing some but not others.

When Cas’s face is finally in front of him, Dean doesn’t waste time in capturing those soft lips and burying his hands on the soft dark hair. Dean moves his hands along Cas’s body again, going to the edge of his pants, needing the contact of skin on skin _yesterday_. He’s quick in pulling the pants off Cas’s legs. When they finally feel each other entirely, they both moan at the crushing sensation it gives them.

Dean changes their position, getting on top of Cas. He moves along Cas body, exploring the muscles so new to him. He spends some time on Cas nipples, dragging more moans from the man under him. Dean leaves some bites on Cas’s abs and then finally gets to where he was going to: Cas’s dick, hard and twitching every time Dean lets a breath out.

Dean runs his tongue on the head, drawing a low and long moan from Cas. Dean smirks and takes it on his hand and puts his mouth around the head, sucking it slightly, just to tease. When Cas can’t take it anymore, he puts his hands on Dean’s hair and tries to push his head just a little lower so he’ll stop the torture he’s making Cas go through. Dean seems to get it because he starts to down his mouth and stroke the base of Cas’s dick. Dean lowers his head until his mouth finds his hand and he starts making up-and-down movements with his head.

Cas bites his lips as not to moan too loud, the uncontrollable want to buck his hips and fuck Dean’s mouth. Dean keeps that torturous pace for a while until a warmth starts to build on Cas’s belly. He pulls Dean’s hair just a little, to make his stop and look at him.

Dean takes his mouth of Cas’s cock and raises his green eyes until they meet blue ones. “What is it, sunshine?”

Cas smiles, caressing Dean’s cheek with one hand, the other still tangled in his short hair. “I rather finish in another way. Together with you.”

Dean smiles too and moves until his face is at the same level as Cas’s. “Of course. I would like that very much.”

Cas captures Dean’s lips on his, running his tongue on those lips, tasting himself along with Dean’s taste. Dean moves his hand to his nightstand, looking for condom and lube. He takes them and put on their side and looks at Cas. “How do you want to do this?”

Cas blushes and takes a deep breath before answering it. “I want you inside of me, Dean.”

Dean smiles again. “Well, let’s not leave you waiting, shall we?”

Cas smiles too. Dean takes the lube and opens the lid. He coats his fingers with it, wanting to make it the less uncomfortable for Cas as possible. He puts his hand between Cas buttcheeks and runs one finger on the rim. Cas shivers and presses his head against the pillow, closing his eyes. Dean pushes one finger inside of Cas, who closes his hands into fists. Dean crooks his finger, trying to find that sweet spot inside of Cas. When Castiel raises his back and moans, Dean knows he found it. He gives it a few rubs and then pulls his finger out. He pushes two and Cas moans again. Dean pulls in and out of Cas, occasionally rubbing his prostate. He pushes a third finger after he feels Cas is relaxed enough and Cas lets out a low moan, biting his lips after. Dean lets his hand still a little until Cas starts to move his hips, trying to get friction, which Dean is happy to give him.

When Dean’s sure Cas is as relaxed and ready as possible, he takes his fingers out, cleaning them on the sheets. He takes the condom, tears the package and puts it on him. He then coats it with lube and positions himself between Cas’s legs, kissing him. Cas puts his arms around Dean, pulling him down and kissing him hard. Dean guides his cock to Cas’s entrance and starts pushing in. Cas bites Dean’s lip hard and Dean keeps going until the head is in. He stays still, waiting for Cas to feel comfortable. Cas releases Dean’s lip and moves his hips, raising them to meet Dean’s.

Dean gets the message and starts moving again, only stopping when his hips meet Castiel’s.

When Cas finally feels ready, he wraps his legs around Dean’s waist and presses himself against him. Dean then starts to move again and sets a pace that is not too quick but not so slow. Cas captures Dean’s lips, kissing him hard, their teeth meeting sometimes. Dean puts one hand between them and starts to stroke Cas, who throws his head back, moaning. Dean buries his face on the crook of Cas’s neck, giving it a few kisses. He quickly starts to lose his pace, getting erratic. Cas scratches Dean’s back with his nails. Dean strokes Cas faster, feeling his climax building. He feels Cas come between them and his dick being pressed and he comes together with Cas, falling on top of him, breathless.

They stay like that for a while, getting their breaths to normal. When Dean looks at Cas, they both have big smiles on their faces. “Was I able to meet your expectations, sunshine?”

Cas nods. “So much better than they were, Dean.”

They get cleaned and fall into bed, cuddling, finally being able to sleep because they found what was missing: the other.

And maybe, just maybe, Sam heard them if the knowing smile in his face is anything to go by. But neither Cas or Dean find in themselves to care—they are just too damn happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr as gii-heylittleangel.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as gii-heylittleangel


End file.
